Harry Potter and The Curse of the Evil Barbie Doll
by MysticBlueMagic
Summary: Two foreign exchange students come to Hogwarts and find out about a potion and try it on a Barbie doll but what happens when the Barbie goes on a killing spree?


Title: Harry Potter and The Curse of the Evil Barbie Doll

Author: Mystic Blue Magic

Rating: PG13

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, I only my characters, and no I don't own Barbie either  
  
The two new foreign exchange students, Tiara Conway and Shi (pronounced sigh) Dubown were getting use to their new surroundings at the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. Shi was a beautiful looking girl; she had brown tan skin with dark brown eyes and brown silky hair. Her lips were a cotton candy pink. Her best friend Tiara was also a looker. She had green eyes with white blonde hair and had rose red lips. They had just transferred to the school about two weeks ago. They had a lot of friends and admires, their biggest fans were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Their best friends are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Tiara was going through her potions textbook while Shi was playing with her hair as Professor was giving a boring lecture until on little detail caught the girl's attention.

"Using a bring to life potion you can make anything you wish come to life. This can be dangerous so it is forbidden."

Shi kicked Tiara under the desk.

"Did you hear that?" she asked whispering.

Tiara rubbed her leg. "Yeah, and I have the perfect idea." Tiara said whispering back.

The girls giggled quietly. Harry eyed the clock eagerly. "Just ten more minutes." He said desperately. Snape approached the front of the classroom.

"Class is dismissed."

Harry was so happy it was finally the weekend. Ron and Hermione caught up to him.

"That potion sounded awfully wicked!" Hermione said squealing with excitement.

"I'd love to make a chainsaw go after Malfoy." Said Ron laughing just thinking about it.

Just as he started laughing Malfoy turned the corner. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Potter, Granger, Weasel." He said walking towards the group. Ron's face turned red with anger. Malfoy loved getting Potter and friends angry.

"Weasel? Malfoy you're really pushing it!" Ron said in frustration.

Malfoy stood there calmly. Harry and Hermione were holding Ron's robe when Tiara and Shi came from around the corner.

"What's going on?" Tiara asked standing in between Ron and Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Have you been messing with Ron?" Shi asked sweetly.

Malfoy gave the girls a sexy smirk.

"Maybe." Shi laughed.

"Can we talk to them in private?" Shi said asking Malfoy giving him the puppy eyes.

Malfoy crossed his arms pouting. Malfoy grabbed Tiara by the shoulders.

"I'll leave you alone if you go on date with me tomorrow." He said whispering in her ear.

Tiara nodded in agreement and Malfoy glared at Ron and left into the great hall. Shi pulled out a piece of paper in her pocket and showed it to Hermione. Hermione raised her brow at them. "Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"You know it!" Shi and Tiara said in unison.

Harry and Ron stared at them in confusion. Hermione read the paper aloud:  
  
_Bring To Life Potion  
  
2 hairs from the person you love _

_1Cat hair _

_5Toe nail clippings _

_Spin around once and chant: _

_Bring to life bring to life _

_Suspend all things sweet and nice_

_ Put evil thoughts inside thy head _

_Make all the children fear to go to bed _

_Bring to life bring to life_

Harry and Ron stared at them like they were crazy. Harry grabbed the piece of paper from Hermione.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" he asked slightly nervous.

"The things I do for love." Ron said scratching his head.

"We have all the ingredients except for the hairs off of the one we love." Shi said looking up at Harry.

Hermione stomped her foot thinking hard "When did you guys get the ingredients?" Hermione asked.

Tiara smiled proudly. "We stole em out of Snape's closet full of potions."

_Flashback_

Shi and Tiara waited till all the students left the potions room so they could do Operation: Bring Barbie to Life. Snape sat as his desk eyeing the girls oddly.

"I said class was dismissed."

Shi gave Tiara hand signals telling her that she would handle it. Shi walked up to Snape's desk trying to give Tiara enough time to get the ingredients for the potion.

"So, Professor Snape this potion can bring anything to life?" Snape sat down his papers in frustration.

"Yes that is correct Miss Dubown, why do you ask?"

Shi had to think of something quick. "Cause I was just finding it so fascinating. Can it work on Barbie doll?"

Snape glared at her. "Yes it can." Snape said trying to look over Shi's shoulder but Shi moved in his way.

"Move Miss Dubown."

"No! I mean I can't cause I feel like your not listening to me when you don't look at me." Shi turned around and saw Tiara going through the closet.

"Hurry up!" Shi said lip-syncing.

"I can't find the toe nails." Tiara said lip-syncing back.

Shi turned back around to Snape. "Have you ever done this potion professor?" Shi asked curiously.

"No, so I suggest no one tries it even the greatest wizards don't mess with that potion." Snape said dully.

Tiara began to clear her throat. "Ready to go? I have everything." Tiara said winking. Shi gave her a satisfied grin.

"Thank you so much professor. Good day." Tiara said waving for Shi to come one. The two girls giggled uncontrollable and left. Snape looked at the girls leave.

"Strange girls."

_End Flashback_

Harry was impressed and he thought he was the one to break all the rules. Ron clapped.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron said with amazement.

"I thought I was good." Harry said giving Shi a pat on the back.

"We're tight like that but are you guys gonna help us out?" Shi asked.

"Of course we will." Hermione said answering for Ron and Harry as well. "But we need the hair from the ones we love."

Tiara snapped her fingers. "I'll get it from Malfoy tomorrow!"The group stared at her.

"You love Malfoy?" They all asked in unison.

Tiara face flushed dark red. "No, maybe, yes. I could fall in love with him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's go eat I'm starving."


End file.
